Leiffin
Leiffin is the het ship between James and Ina from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 7 A LITTLE ADVENTURE During a flashback, James and Ina are classmates in their formal operational years. Shiro comes to their school looking for “the next generation of astro explorers.” James and Ina are both excited. Soon Shiro has them and the rest of their class outside at a flight simulator. Ina is first, and she makes it past level 1. James comes up to her side, saying, “Cool! You made it through the first checkpoint!” All while giving her a thumbs up. It’s not long after that she fails to make it past another, with James at her side, he looks on disappointed along with her. THE LAST STAND, PART 2 The Galra have arrived to Earth. The Garrison sends the MFE pilots out, as they know their maneuvers and have the fire power to knock them out. As they fly in formation, James commands, “Leifsdottir, you’re my wing.” To which Ina replies, “Ten-Four.” Later, knowing the Garrison needs supplies, the team is sent out to a depot, with Veronica coming along. On the drive through the tunnel, James and Ina sit next to each other. At the depot, James holds watch while the others gather the supplies and repair the train. They’re nearing the end when James stops two Galra droids doing patrols. Ina and Ryan come to his aid and gun battle soon ensues, James and Ina stick close, as James goes down for cover, Ina goes up and fires. TRIAL BY FIRE With the paladins captured on Sendak’s ship, the Garrison decides to revert power from the particle barrier for the Atlas. With the barrier down, the MFE pilots are their last line of defense. James commands Nadia and Ryan to draw the Galra’s fire away from the base, and Ina is “with him.” As they’re in air, James asks Ina what sees, to which she responds, “Two cruisers, 76 fighters, temperate whether patterns, blue skies–the perfect condition for—” Before she can finish, James interrupts her, “No, Leif! Battle evaluation!” Soon James looks to Ina again for more information and to keep drawing the Galra’s fire. LIONS’ PRIDE, PART 1 During an attack, James calls Ina for “a battle strategy.” She responses with a simple, “We attack the base and try to destroy it before it destroys us.” James is taken aback by this, as he looks away and frowns slightly, saying he thought she would have some “mathematically advanced insight… or something.” As their options are limited, she does not. James calls to the entire team now, saying, “You headed Leifsdottir- let’s move!” Moments Season 7 The Last Stand, Part 1 * During a briefing, while Ryan and Nadia stand next to each other on one side of the room, James and Ina stand next to each other on the other side. The Last Stand, Part 2 * James and Ina seat next to each other in the jeep on the way toward the supply depot. Trial by Fire * James calls Ina “Leif.” Fanon Childhood Friends to Lovers is a popular trope for them. An unnamed girl from “A Little Adventure,” looks just like a younger Ina– same skin, hair and eye color, as well as the same three freckles on her cheeks. Judging from the way James interacted with her, fans believe it is Ina and that they’ve been friends/classmates for years now. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : Photos Leiffin1 (A Little Adventure).jpg Leiffin2 (A Little Adventure).jpg Leiffin3 (The Last Stand, Part 2).jpg Leiffin4 (The Last Stand, Part 2).jpg Leiffin5 (Trial by Fire).jpg Leiffin6 (Lions' Pride, Part 1).jpg Navigation